


Worldbuilding Is Important

by Rosae



Series: Frostironstrange Works [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Stephen Strange, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Leather Jackets, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sort Of, Sub Loki (Marvel), Sub Stephen Strange, Sub Tony Stark, it's light and made clear the entire time that everyone consents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: In which Stephen has a very specific fantasy involving Loki playing the evil god whose captured him and Tony, everyone gets fucked at least once and everyone has to try not to laugh at some point.





	Worldbuilding Is Important

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first porn fic and I figured I'd start out strong. Disclaimer; I'm actually a lesbian. I do not have a dick, I have not seen a dick in real life and I do not really have much of a desire to figure out how they work so this is probably not accurate to how any sort of sex would work. Oh well, it's porn, just enjoy it.

“Are you sure about this babe?” Loki wanted to sigh, this was at least the third time in the last five minutes Tony had asked him that and while he appreciated his lover checking in with him it was honestly doing more to make him nervous than anything else going on. He gave Tony a look and quickly repeated back the list they’d gone over a hundred times.

“Avengers is my safeword if I need to slow down or stop the scene, same for either of you. The cue for when I’m ready fo you to break out and flip the scene is “So you’ve finally learned your place sorcerer” and I can stop or back out of anything if I’m not comfortable with it, just as both of you can.” Loki gave Tony a second look, but his lover just ducked forward to give him a kiss and Loki couldn’t stay mad at him for any length of time. 

“Alright, if you’re good to go, I’m ready to get locked in.” Tony wiggled as he said it, helpfully sticking his arms up into the cuffs. Loki rolled his eyes but locked his lover in none the less, adjusting the chains so Tony’s arms could rest on them comfortable as long as Tony was standing and nothing was putting a strain on his chest. The both of them were already stripped down, for convenience. Then came the next part of what they’d discussed, a cockring. The version that they used didn’t actually restrict the blood flow at all, instead it was a simple decently loose ring with an enchantment on it to prevent orgasm. Much safer and easier all around, they were used fairly often since was often hard for Stephen and Tony to keep up with Loki. Still it felt weird to be using it knowing it was intended as more of a punishment this time around. Once the ring was securely on and Tony had given Loki a thumbs up, Loki turned to his other lover. 

Stephen wasn’t as comfortable as Tony was, a lot more tense, but that was to be expected since Stephen wasn’t normally submissive in their relationship. Still, he was the one who had requested this particular scene and Loki reminded himself of that as he moved to lock Stephen into place. After the cockring was on, Loki made eye contact with Stephen and the other magic user gave him a nod. That was all Loki needed, and with one last glance at Tony to ensure that the other was still good to go, he turned and exited the room.

Away from his lovers’ eyes, Loki took in a deep, shuttery breath. He wanted this. He wanted to be able to do this for them, and he definitely wanted what would be happening after he gave the cue. It was just hard to work up the nerve and promise himself that none of it was real. Another breath in, and he felt himself settle into character. He turned back to the door, and with a click of his fingers his usual jeans and sweater were gone and replaced with his full battle armor. Slowly, he stretched out, this armor was good for fighting, but it was made to protect vulnerable places which meant it was just awful for trying to have sex. 

A few quick spells and he had adjusted the hem of the jacket and added a zipper (as well as cushioning around the zipper) to the outfit to make future activities easier. Anything else Tony and Stephen would have to figure out later. With his outfit ready and his mind mostly in the right place, Loki entered the room, cliche dialogue at the ready and a brisk pace to his walk.

“My apologise for the delay, your friends put up quite the fuss but the issue has been resolved now.” He added a smooth undertone to his voice as he strolled into the room. His eyes took in the scene in front of him, Stephen was doing a decent job of keeping a straight face but Tony was straight up ogling him in his combat outfit. Maybe that was why the man hide behind a mask during his battles. It took Tony a moment to remember his character.

“If you’ve hurt them…” It was probably meant to sound threatening, but honestly Loki didn’t believe Tony capable of being threatening and certainly not while he actively had an erection. Stephen chose to remain silent, clearly gritting his teeth, so Loki focused his attention on Tony.

“Calm down Tin Man, they are, for the most part unharmed. Just rather sleepy now, for as long as you’re cooperative it’ll stay that way.” As he spoke he stepped closer and closer until he was within reach of Tony. To his credit, Tony put on an angry face for at least a few seconds, right up until Loki reached over to stroke along his jawline. It was a joy to watch as Tony melted into the the touch, shuddering at the brush of leather from the hem of Loki’s jacket. Loki didn’t particularly understand Tony’s love of the material but he was more than happy to indulge his lover.  
“What do you want?” Stephen growled from across the room, drawing Loki’s attention. He kept his hand on Tony’s jaw even as he twisted to look at Stephen. The other was clearly straining at his restraints, and Loki threw him an lazy smirk before turning back to stroke his hand very slowly over Tony’s face. 

“Well isn’t someone possessive? You really ought to have done a better job defending your little pet here if you wanted to keep him.” Stephen straight up growled at that, and Loki had to fight down the urge to laugh. “You won’t be defending anyone now that I’ve gotten you properly in your place with…” And it was only than that Loki realized “magic cuffs” sounded really dumb and he didn’t have a better name for them. He could feel Tony fighting back laughter and quickly did his best to recover. “Well, you know I never did find out what the forger called them, which is strange, they were made with me in mind you know. Perhaps he named them after me.” Take that, foreshadowing and a decent recovery. Now to move this scene along. 

Loki turned back to Tony and started moving his hand lower, stroking down to pinch at Tony’s nipples. That got him a nice gasp and he could almost feel Stephen tensing behind him. “Get your hands off of him.” And that, that actually gave Loki pause. Even though he knew it was a scene, even though he knew Tony wanted nothing more than Loki’s hands on him and Stephen wanted that too, even though he knew all of that… Something about the tone or the words themselves struck a fairly deep cord. That little voice that whispered to him that he was an intruder in something wonderful. A monster forcing its way into Stephen and Tony’s relationship. He shook it off quickly, he knew that wasn’t true and it was silly to think it was. Still, both Tony and Stephen noticed the momentary slip. 

“I don’t think I will, in fact I think I’m going to touch him quite a bit more while you sit there and watch.” Loki recovered. He added on, after seeing Stephen clearly about to check in “And if you want him to remain unharmed you’re going to keep yourself quiet. Am I understood?” 

Stephen for his part closed his mouth and nodded with gritted teeth falling back into character. Loki turned his attention back to Tony, who was already half way under just from the light petting. 

“Now than, Anthony, if I recall our last meeting you were ever the polite host and I was so rude to you at the time. Why don’t you let me make it up to you?” Loki purred, his hands moving lower. Honestly he kinda wanted to just suck Tony off, but kneeling of any sort would ruin the vibe of the scene and so he didn’t. Instead he allowed his hand to grip Tony’s cock and give it a gentle stroke, very purposefully twisting so that the leather brushed against him. The shudder that earned him was absolutely delightful. A few more strokes and than Loki stroked down a little lower, and it seems Tony was finally ready to play into his character. 

“No!” Tony gasped, though Loki could hear just how much he wanted everything going on. Still, he had a character to play.

“No what Anthony? No don’t stop, or no don’t do this?” With that (and a quick spell for lube), Loki slipped a finger down and into Tony. His lover appeared to have been planning a response but it was twisted into a loud moan as Loki carefully worked the finger in. His other hand came up to stroke along Tony’s jaw, dipping his fingers into Tony’s open mouth only to wipe the salvia down the side of Tony’s face. In his opinion his lover always looked his best with his face wrecked and any trace of his press smile gone. There was something special about seeing someone so put together broken apart. 

“Please!” At this point Loki wasn’t sure if Tony remembered his character, but it didn’t really matter much. Either way, he obliged, carefully working in a second finger and earning himself a moan in the process. He heard a growling behind him, and waited a moment before turning his head to glance at their mostly silent observer. 

“Is there something you’d like to add, Dr. Strange? Don’t worry, you can speak when spoken to as long as you’re polite about it, and address me properly.” Loki kept his tone flippant, turning back to Tony who was now starting to whine at the lack of movement so Loki picked the pace back up. Stephen pretended to struggle for a few moments before giving in.

“Loki-”  
“Oh no, that’s not quite what I meant, try again.” The statement was punctuated with a third finger being added, and Tony’s resulting high pitch moan followed by a garble of what might have been words. Stephen struggled for another few moments, this time a little more for real. It was rare he was the submissive in their scenes and so calling anyone else formally was strange for him. Still a whine from Tony provoked him into action. 

“Sir.” He tried, sounded a little defeated. Loki graced him with a glance this time even as he spread his fingers in Tony.

“Hmm, that’s better but still not quite right. This planet is mine now little sorcerer, address me properly.” His tone was firm, regal and it clicked for Stephen what he wanted. Ironically, this title was fair more familiar to both Tony and Stephen since it was their favorite for him during the more intense scenes. This one came easily, though with a faked growl for pretense.

“My king.” Stephen’s eyes were downcast, perfect. 

“Yes my dear pet?” It was half directed at Stephen and half directed at Tony who was babbling by now. Usually Tony was the first one of them to cum, but the cockring was doing a wonderful job of holding him back.

“Please my king, leave him and take me instead.” A sacrifice plea, but Loki already knew how Stephen wanted him to handle this. Still, he pretended to consider as he sped up his hands, one fucking in and out of Tony’s ass and the other reaching into his mouth to press down onto his tongue. Tony started sucking on his fingers after a second’s delay, giving Loki the loveliest picture. 

“Hmm, no.” He turned to look at Stephen again, taking in the shocked expression. “I’m going to fuck him, he’s so lovely and he’s begging for it, it’d be cruel of me to leave him. So yes, first I’m going to have him speared on my cock until I fill him the way he ought to be and than I’m going to see to you. I have all the time in the world and I will break the two of you, you’ll beg for me before I fuck you and again before I let either of you cum tonight.” 

With that, he pulled his fingers out of Tony and reached down to undo his zipper and pull his dick out. He’d been hard since the first time Tony had moaned, so it just took a few strokes to spread lube around (and a moment to listen to Stephen splutter behind him) before he was moving Tony’s legs so they were hiked up and Tony himself was pressed against the wall behind him, now hanging by the chains and Loki’s strength alone. With a little bit of positioning and a single smooth thrust he was in. Tony threw his head back, biting back a groan as his eyes glazed over a little. 

Loki fucked Tony with hard, fast strokes. He let a hand drifted down to stroke Tony’s cock to teasing his lover with what he could not have. If Tony was any sort of coherent at this point, than Loki was sure that he’d be begging for release. Alas, Tony tended to lose his ability to form words rather quickly and now was no exception. Loki was capable of lasting for quite awhile when he put his mind to him, but tonight wasn’t about lasting so he allowed himself to be lost in the pleasure of the moment for a good long minute before he finally came, thrusting in deep as he did so and biting into Tony’s neck hard enough to leave a mark. From there it took him a moment to regain himself, mouthing at the mark he’d made as he slowly gathered his wits about him. Tony was still whining and huffing, but he’d settled down a little bit. 

Slowly, Loki pulled out, using one of his fingers to gather some of the cum that slipped out as he did so. He shifted to the side just so he was sure that Stephen could see as he slipped that finger into Tony’s mouth. He wasn’t even sure if Tony registered what he was doing when he sucked near instantly on the finger in his mouth, but Stephen certainly did given his resulting moan. The action was repeated a few times, enough that Tony seemed to catch on to what was happening and made a show of sucking at Loki’s fingers. One glance at Stephen showed that he was definitely interested in what was happening in front of him. 

After a minute more of stroking over Tony to calm him down a bit, Loki turned and stalked his way over to Stephen. Taking the sorcerer's face into his hands. Stephen’s first reaction was to buck back, but Loki held firmly onto his jaw and made steady eye contact. The desire was clear in Stephen’s eyes, but Loki had meant what he’d said. His hand slowly stroked down Stephen’s jaw just as he had done for Tony. Stephen held his eye contacted as Loki slipped first one, than two fingers into his mouth. There was a flash of teeth as Stephen tried to bite down, but Loki was ready for it and used his thumb to hold Stephen’s mouth open, easily overpowering the other. Glancing down, Loki could see Stephen’s cock twitch at that and knew he’d hit the mark. Stephen was far too use to being able to push others around with that magic of his, it served him well to be taught otherwise from time to time. 

“Remember pet, you won’t be getting what you want from me until you beg for it.” Loki purred as he pulled his hand from Stephen’s mouth and slowly trailed it down his body. He tweaked Stephen’s nipples as he moved, but focus most of his stroking on Stephen’s inner thighs, so close to where he knew Stephen wanted his touch. Stephen gritted his teeth and looked away, but Loki was persistent in his movements. Carefully avoiding anywhere particularly good in favor of striking Stephen in all his more minor hot spots. Thighs were the focus, but he also took care to trail his fingers up and down Stephen’s sides with special attention shown to Stephen’s neck and jaw. 

It was six minutes and thirty six seconds on the dot before Stephen broke. 

“Please.” It was forced and desperate and exactly what Loki wanted from him. Well, almost.

“Please what, pet?” The tone was chiding but kind, the words less so. 

“Please, my king, fuck me.” Less forced this time, far more desperate and just what Loki had been waiting for. He rewarded it immediately with on of his hands moving up to stroke Stephen’s cock and the other moving back to slip into Stephen’s ass. Unlike with Tony, he spent very little time teasing as Stephen moaned out his thanks. His movements were quick and efficient as he stretched Stephen out. One finger, two, three and then they were both ready. Tony was making some noises of appreciation in the background, but Loki paid them no mind. A quick glance confirmed that Tony was enjoying the show, and than he shifted Stephen so he could bite into his neck as he thrust in. 

He was a bit slower, but firm in his movements. Stephen couldn’t take quite as much as he or Tony could, and as much as Loki would love to wreck him that wasn’t quite the point of this scene. As he fucked into him, he nibbled and sucked his way up and down Stephen’s neck. It was a sensitive point that Loki rarely got to exploit and while Stephen could technically heal them before tomorrow, Loki knew damn well that he wouldn’t. Tony had taken a good amount of the edge off, so there was a smooth rhythm to Loki’s thrusts as he broke Stephen down bit by bit. 

It was over too quickly for Loki’s tastes, but the best event of the night was still yet to come. He gave a single final thrust upwards, digging his teeth into Stephen’s neck one last time and sucking in a bruise there as the both of them caught their breath. Deep breath in, deep breath out. He made eye contact with Stephen to make sure the other was alright and Stephen gave him a little nod. 

Gathering composure he knew he was about to lose like a gambler collecting coins, Loki brought his fingers back up to gently grip Stephen’s jaw and purred just loudly enough that he knew Tony would hear it clearly too. 

“So you’ve finally learned your place sorcerer.” 

He heard the clink that meant Tony had hit the safety on his restraints, and did his best to just keep quitely stroking Stephen’s jaw instead of shuddering in antipaction. Stephen’s eyes flicked behind him and honestly there was some tiny part of him that was insulted that even in pretend they thought his reflexes too slow to catch any of this but it was a sexual fantasy and he shouldn’t nitpick. 

Oh. 

It appears Tony had moved a lot faster than Loki had thought while Loki had been mentally rolling his eyes since there was now the firm metal clasped over his hands that had formerly been on Stephen. His jacket was pulled over his shoulder, his shirt over his head and his pants down before he could protest and soon he was just as naked as they were before the chains were fastened to one another, imbolizing his hands.

“These chains were built for you originally, right? Seems a shame that they never got properly tested.” Tony was right behind him, sounding like that cat that got the cream, which, okay wasn’t actually the least accurate metaphor for this situation. 

“That was terribly cruel of you,” Loki looked back in front of him where Stephen was now. He’d moved to collect the lube that they’d stashed there earlier (Stephen basically refused to use his magic for sex, which Loki considered a weirdly conservative thing but whatever), and Loki tensed a little bit as his words. Just a part of the game he reminded himself. “Such a lovely body in front of us and you tried to hold us away from it? While you got the both of us so worked up?” The tension eased, Loki gave Stephen a grateful look even as he pretended to growl and thrash. 

“Shh, my king. If all you wanted was a bit of attention you could’ve just asked us. No need to go to all this trouble. How could we resist this after all?” As he spoke, Tony drew his hands down to grab at Loki’s ass and Loki couldn’t help but moan even though he knew that he was meant to resist a little more than that. 

Before be could even begin to pull himself together, Stephen was pulling at his cock and than, fuck when had he passed Tony the lube? Loki wasn’t sure since time was getting a bit hazy if he was being honest but now there was a finger in his ass and everything was a bit overwhelming. His head was tossed back, and Stephen was on his neck in an instant, payback he supposed. 

“Why don’t you cum for us, my king? It won’t change what we’re going to do to you anyways, after all that teasing you put us through.” Stephen’s word was Loki’s command and since he was now on his third orgasm in under an hour, it hit him hard. His vision whited out even as he felt all the sensation continue albeit a little slower than before. It took him a minute or so to catch his breath, and in that time Tony had used his relaxation to add two more fingers. He knew he was going to need the extra stretching. By this point, Loki was a mess, he knew there was drool on his face, everything was about twelve percent more sticky than it really ought to be, and he couldn’t do much more than moan as another finger was added. That and Stephen wouldn’t shut up. 

“We’ll have to keep you after this, my king. Clearly Asgard failed in that regard, maybe they were just too blind to what was in front of them. No, they had their chance to hold onto you and they failed to do so.” This was getting real and the tears at Loki’s eyes weren’t just from Tony’s stretching anymore or the kisses covering just about all of his upper body. “Maybe it’s not such a bad thing that Asgard failed, though I hate to think of how mistaken they must’ve been to let you loose. If they hadn’t than we would never have had this chance to come to a... better understanding with you.” Stephen paused again, knowing exactly what his words were doing as Tony slipped his fingers out and carefully lined up. 

“You just need to be kept in line, held down right where you belong.” A firm kiss to his lips, the first one of the night and a bit of a break in the scene. Loki was grateful for it because he felt like he was suffocating anyways. “Don’t worry my king, we’ll keep you right where you need to be, even if you’re a bit prickly at the start.” Stephen’s words were far too soft for a man that was about to thrust his cock into Loki’s ass and damn it he was not about to start sobbing in the middle of a scene. For a moment he considered his safeword, but than Stephen was in him and everything was too good to speak, too good to think, too good for anything. 

Nobody lasted long after that. Stephen and Tony had slipped off the cockrings earlier while Loki had been distracted and Loki was overwhelmed already. With how much the two of them had been worked up, and how tight Loki was with both of them inside him, Stephen and Tony were barely able to last a few minutes. Tony came first, shuddering through what might’ve been the best orgasm he’d ever had, before recovering just enough to slip down onto his knees and take Loki into his mouth. From there it was a matter of seconds before Loki was over the edge once again, dragging Stephen with him. 

Loki blacked out for a good couple of minutes after that, everything just too much for him. When he woke up, he was on their bed, Stephen on one side and Tony on the other. Tony was mumbling into his skin, something about being wonderful, perfect, so kind to them. Stephen was petting his hair and humming gently. Loki stretched to let them know he was awake, nuzzling into the petting and reaching out to catch Tony’s hand in his own. It was soft and wonderful and for a moment he could let himself believe that this would last forever. As soon as the warm feeling had come through, doubts started to pick at him. 

Tony saw the slight flash of emotion on his face and leaned in to kiss his temple. “Hey, babe. It was just pretend. You’re not a monster, not unworthy or interfering or an intruder or any of that nonsense your brain likes to cook up. You’re our clever trickster, our god of mischief and our lover. Nothing less, understood?” Loki couldn’t help but nod with the tone Tony used, and even if he didn’t quite believe it, he thinks he might be able to someday. For right now though, Stephen’s stroking was so very nice, everything was warm and all he could do was plant a kiss on Tony’s cheek before his eyelids were pulling themselves closed and he found a quiet sleep grasping hold of him.


End file.
